dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark TRUNKS Saga
This is the first Saga of the 4th Dragonball series, Dragonball Xz. It is followed by the unnamed 1st movie. Plot After recovering the seven Earth Dragonballs from the Shadow Dragons, Trunks takes the honor of taking them back to the Lookout. On his way, he is possessed by Black Smoke Shenron and turns into dark TRUNKS. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten all go to the Lookout after Trunks. They find dark TRUNKS there and battle. They beat dark TRUNKS and he flees. They chase down dark TRUNKS and fight him again. This time he goes Super Dark Saiyan. Then Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. dark TRUNKS is beaten and he flees. While they are training, Gohan and Goten are ambushed by dark TRUNKS. Not even Gohanten can beat dark TRUNKS. dark TRUNSK then faces Vegeta nad before he can beat him, Goku comes in. Goku goes Super Saiyan 5. dark TRUNKS goes Super Dark Saiyan 5 and almost kills them all, but Bardock comes and saves the day. They train in the afterlife on the Supreme Kai's planet. They all learn Super Saiyan 5. While they are doing that, dark TRUNKS gets the Dragonballs and wishes for the dark FIVE. They Z-Fighters return and fight dark TRUNKS. They all go Super Saiyan 5. dark TRUNKS then begins to kill them all until it's just Goku and Bardock. dark TRUNKS skills Bardock which makes Goku really mad. Goku is pushed into Super Saiayn 6. The fight is even but then Goku goes Super Saiya 7. Everyone makes it to Old Kai's Planet and watches the fight. dark TRUNKS is forced to use Dark Assimilation and absorb the dark FIVE and bcome dark DARK TRUNKS. dark DARK TRUNKS is beating him but then Goku goes Super Saiyanm 8. The fight is even. The fight ends as Goku goes Super Saiyan 9, coompletely dominates dark DARK TRUNKS, and then uses the Full Hand Kamehameha (Xz) on dark DARK TRUNKS, turning into a Super Saiyan 10 in the process, ki;ling the soul of Black Smoke Snehron, but leaving Trunks alive because Shenron tricked his brother by making Trunks immortal and not Black Smoke Snehron. Trunks gets Moori to make a wish with Porunga to revive Earth, revive everyone killed, and wake up Goku, since he's in a coma. Porunga says he cannot because Goku became an Enraged Saiyan (Xz) and turned his soul into a vegetable. He instead wishes the Saiyans back to earth where they all meet again. Characters Characters introduced will be in intalics. Characters entirely new to the series will be bolded. Good Guys *''Goku'' *''Vegeta'' *''Gohan'' *''Goten'' *''Bardock'' Bad Guys *''Black Smoke Shenron'' *''dark TRUNKS'' *''dark FREEZA'' *''dark CELL'' *''dark BUU'' *''dark BEBI'' *''dark OMEGA SHENRON'' *''dark DARK TRUNKS'' Minor Characters *''Trunks'' *''Dende'' *''Popo'' *''Bulma'' *''Shenron'' *''Old Kai'' *''Kabitokai'' *''Moori'' *''Porunga'' Episode List * The Darkness Awakens * Evil By a New Name * Lookout Covered By a Dark Cloud * Four Super Saiyans - dark TRUNKS is Toast * Super Saiyan 2 is Not Enough - Is Earth Finished? * Super Saiyan 3 Goku Versus dark TRUNKS * dark TRUNKS Escapes - Moment of Peace * The Debate - To Kill or to Save? * The Hunt for dark TRUNKS * Round 2 - Super Saiyan 3 Isn't Alone This Time * dark TRUNKS Defeated * Not So Fast, Goku - dark TRUNKS Can Transform Too?! * Super Dark Saiyan * Right Back At Ya' - The Power of Dark Copy * The Ultimate Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 4 * Fusion Ha! - Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Versus Super Dark Saiyan dark TRUNKS * The Super Dark Saiyan Defeated * Training Time - Gohan Versus Goten * dark TRUNKS Interrupts the Session * Bros Combo - Gohanten * Brothers Defeated - Vegeta's Next * Vegeta's Down - Goku's Here to Save the Day * Goku Can't Win Alone - What Will He Do? * Super Saiyan 5 Goku * Dark Copy - Limitless Potential?! * The Power of a Super Dark Saiyan 5 * Escape to the Afterlife! * Training in the Afterlife - Bardock's Watchful Eye * Return to Earth, Saiyans! * dark FIVE - History Repeats Itself * Can The dark FIVE Be Stopped? * 5 Super Saiyan 5's * Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta and Super Saiyan 5 Gohanten * Time's Up! * Kill Count Rises - Super Dark Saiyan 5 dark TRUNKS Begins the Hunt * Losing a Father Once More - Goku Finally Snaps * What?! Super Saiyan SIX?! * The Dark Copy Fails * Out of Control Transforming - Super Saiyan 7 Goku * One Last Trick Up His Sleeve - dark DARK TRUNKS * Level Playing Field - Goku Ascends Once Again * dark DARK TRUNKS VS Super Saiyan EIGHT Goku * The Black Smoke Clears Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas